This invention relates to a platinum alloy composition, and more particularly, to a platinum alloy composition for use in jewelry products.
As is well known, gold jewelry is available in 18 carat to 24 carat products (expensive) and 10 carat to 14 carat products for less affluent consumers, as well as gold-plated products for those who cannot afford gold jewelry but still want the look of gold.
In surprising contrast, platinum jewelry has only been available using platinum of 85% to 95% platinum content. Thus, even the smallest platinum jewelry items sell for two to three times more than the equivalent 14 carat gold jewelry. As a result, platinum jewelry has never been a big seller, and jewelry merchandisers and retailers repeatedly report sales that fall short of expectations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a platinum alloy composition suitable for jewelry that is less expensive than the platinum that is presently available, yet still provides a platinum jewelry item with a look that is desirable.